


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of imaginexhobbit: Imagine Dwalin teaching you Self-Defense 101</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of depression, fluff, and some angst

Chatter. The prime source of enjoyment in this town. But something seems different about this chatter today. It is much more like panicked whispers than the jovial gossip that everyone does around tea time. Peeking over the top of my weathered book I see a mass of people clinging to the sides of buildings for dear life. The women are latching onto each other while the men are attempting to guard them but their legs are quivering like falling leaves. Curious I can’t help but put my book aside and peek through the dirt smudged window for a better view.

 

Coming down the slick road are two...Dwarves? You don’t see many of them here in Bree. Archet is mostly filled with humans and the occasional hobbits come by for supplies when Combe is running low. Dwarves are rare here and are seen greedy, filthy, and are feared for their knowledge of weaponry as well as defense. While I can’t blame everyone for throwing a fit must they really exaggerate so much? As far as I can tell the two bulky men, who are much larger than I thought Dwarves would be, are merely passing through and seem to pose no threat.

 

“What business do they have here?” I mutter to myself while I attempt to get a better view through the window. Reaching a decent angle I see that their confident almost defiant strut is getting slower.

 

“They’ll be helping us with the inn and at the smithery. Apparently they are in need of money for a some foolhardy journey.” My mother’s voice chimes in from the table behind me. Even though her back is to me she must have sensed that her statement only made created more questions. “(Y/N), I know you must be curious but under no circumstances are you allowed to interfere with their work. Understood?”

 

Mother doesn’t wait for my response and goes to greet the two Dwarves who are waiting as patiently as they can at the entrance. She may think that her warning will keep me away but after catching the way their weapons sway while they towards the back room there is no way I’m going to stay away. Sorry mom, but they are my best chance at some excitement in this town. I’m not going to pass that up.

 

Approaching the back room of the inn I hear my father’s distinct hearty voice introducing himself as the head the only local blacksmith. I sneak a glance around the corner and my eyes met bright brown eyes. Loosening myself from their captivating gaze my eyes flicker over the silent Dwarf’s features. Weather harden skin is beautifully decorated with tattoos and a coarse beard rested underneath his tightly set lips. Sensing his ever growing distrust and tension I hid behind the wall. But the wall is not enough to stop the heat of his gaze piercing into my back through the thin barrier.

 

“(Y/N), why don’t you come out and greet our new workers?” My mother’s voice chimes as sweetly as when she is working with customers but there is a subtle hint of irritation. She must have caught me sneaking around.

 

“Yes, mother.” Oh, dear Lord. I hope she doesn’t make me clean out the kitchen later because of this. It is always filthy after a busy night.

 

Slinking into the room I try to hide my face as best as I can so that my nervous giggles and smile doesn’t prompt mother to give me a harsh punishment for my insolence. Pieces of my sloppily tied up hair drifts from its previous home and creates a thin curtain in front of my eyes. Risking that this new coverage may not be enough to hide my gaze I sneak another look at our new workers.

 

Both Dwarves are more attractive than I imagined Dwarves would be but there girth is what catches me off guard. Each is equally stocky and, despite their stature, exuded lethality. For a moment I reconsider my previous fascination with the Dwarves. But only for a moment before a tingle of excitement laced with wonder causes goosebumps to pepper my skin. The Dwarf with shiny and slightly tangled hair nods his head at me in greeting but his eyes don’t shift in their attempt to analyze my existence.

 

“Sweetie,” My father places his hand on my bare shoulder and the feeling of my calloused, almost sandpaper like hand soothing my nerves just like when I was a child. “These fine gentlemen are Thorin and Dwalin! Thorin will be working with me in at the smith and Dwalin will be here. He’ll be making sure none of the guests get out of line again.”

 

Father makes a grand sweeping motion toward the door and the Dwarf with enviable hair follows after him. Turning my attention towards the remaining Dwarf I notice that the scowl on his face has not changed since he first came in. Mother guides Dwalin back to the front where he’ll be posted during working hours. As his bulky body passes me I toss him a quick smile hoping to get one in return. All I get is a low grunt and a view of his fur covered back. Feeling snubbed I begin plotting a way to get the stoic Dwarf to talk to me.

 

A little tension is relieved when I hear that Dwalin will be working as a guard here at the inn. Lately the men who’ve come to eat and drink here have been getting unruly. Last month one of our regulars, Mr. Horner, refused to leave after we cut off his ale. He had lunged at mother when she told him to leave and had tackled her into one of the tables. Food and drink went flying while the rest of the guest did nothing but stare. Father must have come home early from the smith and caught me clawing at Mr. Horner trying to him. After then these incidents are starting to become a problem.

 

A few weeks have passed since the two men have come to work with us. Thorin has helped double our productivity in the smith and the customers are too scared to try assaulting mother or I again. Also there has been some progress in getting Dwalin to open up. The hearty supply of my meat pies most have buttered him up a bit. He is still suspicious of me but I’ve caught him stealing glances at me when he thinks I’m not paying attention. Now is no different.

 

We are the only ones in the inn at the moment as mother went out to buy supplies and all the guests have left to do their normal daily activities. Dwalin is still on alert but has made himself more comfortable than before. Usually he has his back pressed firmly against one of the walls in the dining room but today he is examining everything from the corner table by the bar. His eyes are trained on the windows by the door watching the steady flow of people taking a stroll. Even though he seems to be focusing on his job he doesn’t seem to be fully here. This might be my best chance of getting to know him better without being interrupted.

 

Tossing my unused dish rag aside I take a seat beside Dwalin. His dual battle axes glint in the early afternoon sunlight casting a warm glow on Dwalin’s face making his features appear less harsh. This glow only enhances his rugged charm and I feel a lump form in the middle of my throat. Nervous I clear my throat and Dwalin snaps out of his haze. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and raising his eyebrows in uncertainty. I try to search for a good excuse to justify my sudden approach and his battle axes glittering next to him sparks gives me a perfect reason.

 

“I want you to teach me how to fight.” If I hadn’t caught Dwalin by surprise before my demand certainly did now. Ever muscle in his body tensed for a moment and his eyes regained their distinct stormy look.

 

“Can’t do that, Lass. It is not a good idea.” Resolute Dwalin stares me down, trying to disarm me so that I drop the subject. Unfortunately for him, I’m notorious for being stubborn and persuasive when something catches my interest.

 

“Please! You are bound to leave soon and once you’re gone mother and I will have to protect ourselves some how.” Dwalin only gives a weak grunt in response and I see his resolution falter slightly. All I have to do is hit the right buttons and I can find out more about the unyielding grump. “Plus, there couldn’t possibly be a better warrior to teach me.” My flattery seems to fall favorably on Dwalin as the tips of his ears redden.

 

“Close shop and meet me out back. We’ll begin training immediately.” Content with himself Dwalin picks up his axes and heads for the clearing behind the inn.

 

Filled with anticipation I skip to the front and place quickly scribbled note saying that the inn is closed till mother returns. I can’t contain my joy and the size of my smile is causing an ache in my cheeks but I can’t stop. Finally, I have an actual chance to get close to Dwalin. My heart is pounding away in my chest and I feel like butterflies are trapped in my stomach.

 

Trying my hardest to ignore my growing agitation at the prospect of being alone in a more personal setting I easily find the bulky Dwarf impatiently waiting for me to arrive. He looks comically out of place surrounded by bushes of colorful flowers. My work shoes crunch against the freshly cut grass but Dwalin doesn’t seem to notice me. Cautious to not alarm him again I approach more slowly and reach out to touch his shoulder. Dwalin swiftly snatches my wrist, flings my body in front of him, and twists my arm behind my back. A shot of searing pain travels from my shoulder to my wrist leaving me gasping in shock.

 

“Rule number one: always be conscious of your surroundings. No one ever died from being too suspicious.” Dropping my wrist Dwalin takes a step back and waits for me to stop trying to shake off the pain. Any idea that this would be training would start off slowly dies when I see the fire burning in Dwalin’s eyes. This is where he thrives and despite how frightened I should be I only feel more attracted to him. “Show me your stance.”

 

Not entirely sure how I should stand I keep my legs at shoulder width apart and loosely hold my hands up by my face. Clearly unimpressed by my form Dwalin marches over and corrects me. He roughly uses his feet to put my right leg slightly behind my left. His breath hits the back of my neck sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. If he noticed Dwalin chooses to ignore the response. Next he shifts my hips toward the right which causes a significant improvement on my balance. Surprised at the instant result I beam at Dwalin as he rounds back to face me. He quickly evaluates my posture to make sure nothing is missing completely disregarding my smile. Making one final adjustment Dwalin makes sure my thumbs are outside my fists and that my hands are protecting my face while my elbows remain parallel to my ribs.

 

Satisfied with my new form Dwalin mimics my stance, “Try to punch me. But remember you must always return to this position.”

 

Sensing my nervousness Dwalin groans in frustration and makes the first move. Before I can react his right fist connects with my left side sending another shockwave of pain. While the pain is brutal I know that this is only a taste of what Dwalin can do. This ferocious power is him when he is controlling himself. I can only imagine what he is like in battle and the image makes me pity his opponents.

 

“Rule number two: keep your guard up. If you leave gaps people will take advantage of them and it may be the last mistake you make.” Dwalin’s voice has a sullen note to it. It never occurred to me before but he has probably lost friends or family because of the same mistake I just made.

 

Feeling more centered as Dwalin’s words sink I realise just how serious this training is. I strengthen my resolve and decide that I will make Dwalin proud no matter what. With new found inner strength I return to my stance. When Dwalin nods for me to start I don’t hesitate this time. I shift my weight so that my hips and waist twist with my punch. Since I’m considerably slower Dwalin easily blocks my punch but he gives me an approving grunt so I continue aiming for his face and abdomen.

 

Soaked in sweat and panting I can barely find the strength to stand. Every muscle is sore and screaming for a break. Dwalin gently pats my back and gives me the smallest smile I’ve ever seen but the gesture still warms my heart no matter how small it may be. As we start to walk towards the inn I’m taken by surprise to that the sun is setting. We must have spent hours relentlessly training but I never saw the time pass. A wave of regret floods my system; mother must be furious.

 

I mentally prepare myself for the foul looks and her stern words but I only find her smiling at me. Tears have already begun to stain her face. How long has she been crying? It must have been something I’d done. Disappointed with myself I move forward to comfort her but she races to me before I can even step through the door. Even though she is not nearly as strong as Dwalin a similar pain grips me as she crushes me in an embrace.

 

“Mom...what’s wrong?” I’m afraid to ask if she is upset with me for not doing my job but my fears are quickly put to rest.

 

“I just haven’t seen you smile so much in a long time! I feel like I’ve got a little of my baby back again.” She quickly releases me put only so that she can grab my upper arms. I didn’t think it was physically possible but mom’s smile only continues to grow. “If this training really makes you happy your father and I will cut back your chores. We are just so glad to see your smile again! Go have some dinner, its your favorite!”

 

Dinner was filled with so much laughter that I only faintly remember the last time we’d enjoyed each other’s company. Back then grandpa was around but these jovial dinners stopped not long after he passed. Looking at the empty seat became too much for me and I ended up eating in my room most nights afterwards. Now Dwalin has taken grandpa’s seat and it suits him. For the first time in two years someone properly fills the spot.  While we are enjoying our meal Dwalin and Thorin are busy chatting, probably planning for the quest. But throughout the meal I’d catch Dwalin watching us. I can’t really blame him. He’s probably as surprised as I am to see my parents looking so lively. It is almost as if they’ve gotten fifteen years younger. I never saw just how much my change in behavior must have concerned them.

 

After a few hours of merriment I excuse myself and go bathe. The hot water eases some of the tension in my muscles and their belly aching subsides. Before I can fall asleep in the bath I head off to bed. Images of Dwalin sparring with me dance in my head. Despite his size he is quite agile. I marvel at how powerful and light I feel after the limited amount of time I’ve spent training. I can picture how fantastic I’ll feel when I get to Dwalin’s level. I end up losing my battle with sleep and drift into dreams filled with adventure and, most importantly, Dwalin.

 

Weeks have passed since our first training session and they have only gotten harder. But I’ve never felt more alive. My once clumsy and uncoordinated self has already become my limber and capable. I am starting to be able to keep my own against Dwalin. Though I suspect he is still pulling his punches. As the sun starts to disappear we decide that this will be enough training for today.

 

“(Y/N), this is our last session. It’s time for us to leave. But I must say,” Dwalin can no longer look me in the eye as my face betrays the hurt that I feel. He continues with his eyes cast downwards, “I’ve enjoyed practicing with you. You will be a fantastic warrior one day.”

 

I scoff because regardless how sweet the compliment is it is not enough to soothe the ache growing in my heart. “Then I’ll join you. You said it yourself; I can be a great warrior. So let me come with you! I...I don’t want you to leave.” The reality is that I’ve come to love the Dwarf no matter how moody or stubborn he may be. I don’t want to wake up and realise that he isn’t there. So much of my daily routine revolves around him now. I’d be lost.

 

“Lass, this is not a journey that you can be a part of.” This only makes anger bubble to replace to hurt. Dwalin senses my rage and tries his best to placate me. “(Y/N), your family needs you here; alive.” Dwalin forces my head down to his level and rests his burning forehead against mine. “I won’t be able to live with myself if you being a part of our mission ends up getting you killed. I’ll come back when it is done.” A sorrow so deep fills his every word and I can’t bring myself to argue.

 

I don’t trust my voice to not break so I nod. To my delight Dwalin places a chaste kiss on my cheek before he disappears from my sight. Within moments I feel the emptiness around me. The space where he should be, next to me, is cold not at all like the immense heat that he radiates. Feeling more broken and sore than my first day of defense training I trudge back inside. But I don’t find any solace in the warmth of my home. Dwalin’s seat is taken by one of the customers but it seems hollow without his massive body there. That’s not her seat. Before I know it I storm over. With all my newly earned strength I fling the unknowing woman from her seat.

 

“How dare you sit there?! That’s his seat not yours! Get out!” My outburst catches everyone’s attention yet I could care less. What they think doesn’t matter. The one person that matters isn’t here and her sitting in his seat is like salt being rubbed into a fresh wound.

 

Weaken by the passing of my anger and the settling sensation of agonizing sadness I let my father drag me upstairs to my room. He’s saying something, probably questioning my sudden fit, but I hear none of it. All I “see” is Dwalin’s gruff face glistening with sweat as he tries to teach me a new move. Even without a visible smile I can see how content he was back then. As the memory fades my cheek tingles right where he had kissed me. His lips may have been rough and trembling but it was filled with care. Dad settles me onto my bed and forces me to look him in the eye.

 

“(Y/N), what happened sweetheart? Why’d you do that to that poor woman?” Everything about him speaks to his concern. Any age he had regained over these past weeks is lost again. When mother runs in too I see the same could be said about her.

 

“He’s gone, Dad. He’s gone.” My voice is just above a whisper but the room is so silent that they can still hear me. The words are like daggers being driven further into my heart. If I remembered how painful losing someone you love feels I would have taken mother’s warning more seriously.

 

“Oh sweetie,” Mother’s voice is filled with sympathy as she takes a seat next to me. “I knew you liked Dwalin but I never would have guessed it was this strong.” She wipes some of my tears with the edge of her sleeve and tilts my head so that it's’ resting in the crock of her neck.

 

Dad heads over to my wardrobe and takes out a large backpack that I haven’t used in several years. He silently and orderly places all of my clothes, an extra pair of shoes, and a canteen. With the stuffed backpack in his hand he shares a knowing look with my mother. Tears start falling from her eyes and she tries to smile but it doesn’t fully reach her eyes. Dad is the first to speak.

 

“Your mother and I knew that you’d leave us one day for bigger and better things but...we didn’t realise just how quickly that day would come. Even when you were a kid you were stubborn and itching for adventure. You got that from your grandfather.” He seems to want to say more but something is stopping him. His jaw keeps locking and his adam’s apple is bobbing at a rapid pace. Mom rubs the side of my right arm and speaks up.

 

“We had lost hope two years ago, after your grandfather passed away, that we would ever get to see you really smile again. Not that fake crap you do when you want us to stop asking if you’re okay, but a real smile. We got that again when you starting training with Dwalin. Though we would love nothing more than to have you stay here forever but your happiness is more important. We would only be hurting you more if we let you stay here and wallow.”

 

Startled by where this conversation seems to be going I separate my her. Looking at their face confirm what I thought. They are letting me go after him. I let out a raspy breath and I try to cover my need to sob with laughter but the sob only intensifies. Both wrap their arms around bathing me in their warmth. The familiar smell of iron and baked goods mix together. Ending our embrace they stand next to each other with their backs straight and the best smiles they can muster up on their faces.

 

In a fake stern tone Dad announces, “Don’t come back home until you’ve roped that grumpy Dwarf to come with you. At least for a visit.”

 

Delighted I wrap them in my arms, “I promise that I’ll come back to visit and I won’t be coming back alone.” I grab my backpack and fling it over my shoulder so that its weight rests comfortably in between my shoulder blades. “I can’t thank you both enough for this. I won’t let you down.”

 

Knowing that it is either now or never I head down the stairs and out the inn door. The humid night air pricks my skin. It will be a long time before I get to see these streets again brimming with lively chatter. Or hear the sound of children galavanting around. But the sound I’ll miss most is my mother lovely voice pestering me to do the dishes or tend to the guest or the sound of father pounding away at the smith. Risking one final look back I see my parents holding each other at the threshold. With one final smile and wave I set off into the night racing after the pair of Dwarves.

 

“You could never let us down! We love you!” Their voices fade into the night as the town of Archet drifts off into the distance.

 

The sound of chirping bugs and wind is all that keeps me company until the sound of clopping hooves becomes evident. Cautious that it may be a someone other than Thorin and Dwalin I lower myself so that my steps are almost silent. My concerns are driven away when the shine of the moonlight illuminates Dwalin’s bald head. Enthused I charge forward completely disregarding the fright it might give the two. Naturally both ready their weapons but only become more confused when my figure becomes clear.

 

“What are you doing here, (Y/N)? I told you that you couldn’t come.” Dwalin’s voice comes out more harshly than I expected. Thorin seems slightly caught off guard by Dwalin’s demeanor having never seen his ally this enraged before.

 

“Come on, you know me by now. I wasn’t going to give up without a fight.” Against my better judgment a smirk forms. It doesn’t help hide my fear that Dwalin will push me away.

 

Enraged by my sassy remark the steam almost starts shooting out of Dwalin’s ears. “Don’t be so stubborn and go home. This is no place for you.”

 

“Well, than I guess I’ll just have to tough up and keep up, won’t I? Because I’m not leaving you. Face it Dwalin, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not.”

 

Thorin’s hearty laugh cuts off our intense staring contest. His head is thrown back and he is clutching his belly. This is certainly a sight I never thought I’d see. Dwalin is also mesmerized by Thorin sudden fit of laughter and any rage that was boiling inside of him dissipates.

 

“Miss (Y/N), welcome to the Company. I think you’ll make a fine addition to our group. Dwalin,” Thorin sends Dwalin a teasing smile before continuing, “I think you’ve finally met your match.” Without another word Thorin sets off leaving Dwalin and I behind.

 

Dwalin peers over at me and sighs. Unhappy but unwilling to argue with Thorin Dwalin offers me his hand so I may join him on his horse. With ease he hoists me behind him and commands the horse to start marching forward. Perfectly content I wrap my arms around Dwalin’s middle. For a few moments his body is rigid but he soon become accustomed to my hold on him and he pulls me closer. Dwalin, unable to handle whatever has been pestering him, cuts the peaceful silence.

 

“Why did you come when I told you not to?”

 

“Curiosity. The idea of a grand adventure.” His shoulder sink a little lower with my every word. Seeing this I build up enough courage to say my actual reason. “Actually, its because it didn’t feel like home anymore without you there.” As if my words weren’t enough to make the sheepish Dwarf go rigid again I place quick kiss on the nape of his neck.

 

“Thorin was right.” Noting my puzzlement at his statement Dwalin clarifies. “I have met my match and I don’t intend on letting you go. So you better keep up and remember everything I taught you. Understood?”

 

“Whatever you say, Grumpy.”

 

Content I nuzzle my face into the fur pelt on Dwalin back enjoying his scent. The smell of pine, iron, and chypre combined with Dwalin’s throaty humming starts lulling me to sleep. If this is an indication of what is to come on our quest I could get used to life away from home. As long as I have Dwalin beside me I know everything is going to be just fine. I chuckle a little as my grandfather’s favorite phrase comes to mind.

 

“Curiosity may have killed the cat but it died with a smile on its face and happiness in its heart. Never lose your curiosity, (Y/N), one day it will bring you untold fortune.”

 

Grandpa was right. Curiosity has lead me to my greatest fortune. Dwalin.


End file.
